Hotaru Bishop
Hotaru Bishop ( ほたる アラスカ ビショップ) is a sweet baby Timetraveller with a not so secret superhero identity. History Alternate Timeline An unexpected Pregancy due to a one night fling with Peter White Resulted in Anita "Moon" Bishop becoming pregant with her, and eventually delivering her int he middle of the chaos of constant fear of Slenderman attacks and a stigma between Moon and Peter. Moon raised Hotaru almost entirely single handedly and tried to keep Hotaru from ever finding out about Peter being her father and vice versa. However when she turned 5 and sprouted rabbit ears in fear, Moon realized she can no longer hide the issue and revealed Peter and Hotaru's secrets to eachother. Hotaru had immediately taken to Peter as her father, but Peter, still in shock, had denied Hotaru's parentage and this denial keeps with him for years to come. Hotaru,despie somewhat disheartened by Peter's blalant refusal of her loved him and her Mother all the same. She strives to earn a title of courceress as well as Peter's Paternal love for years to come. Normal Timeline Born in a more peaceful time with Lord Stein as her birth father instead of Peter, Hotaru grows up in a much more settled enviroment. relying happily on her Uncles and Aunties it was realized that hse had a deep magic within her since birth. Soon, her power builds up and is eventually too beig for her infant body to handle. So, to compensate her body rapidly aged to about 5 years old, from here on she leanrs to fight with short swords from her Auntie Lucia and many spells from her Momma Moon. Hearing from Mii that there were bizarre breaks in the timeline previous her Papa had created a formula to see where certain points in the timeline needed fixing and Moon sent her back to help with this fixing. sometimes her mere presence would seem to fix these cracks. being a natural morale boost for many that know of her travels. She would represent that a reletively safe fututre is still ahead. Personality Sweet and bubbly Hotaru tries her best to be sweet and kind to people. however she has an unshakeable sense of justice that Moon has long since imbedded into her mind and a determination to follow up on this what resulted in making an alternate ego called "Super firefly" Appearence Hotaru has dirty blonde hair put back in pigtails, and eyes that can change between purple and blue. Most would think this is a prepresentation of the still slightly unstable timeline. She is short and ears a blue overall dress over a purplr and red striped shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. she has a pair of silver rimmed glasses and depending on her timeline a pair of big fuzzy grey rabbit ears. her super firefly costume is an all green shirt and pants combo with an "SF" on a yellow plate stitched onto her shirt, a pair of bobbly antannae, and a green cape tied around her neck. she waes grey gloves and carries her backpack underneath her cape fo this outfit. Relationships Anita "Moon" Bishop Anita "Moon" Bishop is Hotaru's mother. Hotaru loves Moon deeply and strives to make her proud. SHe knows all the issues er mother goes through and wishes she'd be happy soon. However to avoid any accidental Paradoxes she can't interact with her much n her trips back. Peter White Alternate timeline Hotaru loves Peter White deeply and strives to be the best daughter she can be so Peter will be proud of her and love her. despite being constantly shot down by him she'll love him constantly. A slight peek into the future to when Hotaru is 15 shows her patience run out for him. on a mission to get his approval for her soul searching journy for when she turns 18 she had asked him if she was everything he knew from her, but was Aunt Alice's child instead of her mother's he'd be proud of her. She'd already developed a deep resentment of his cold behavior toward her and just wanted the truth so she could have soem closure. when he'd told her he was proud of her anyway it was more a set off than a consoling. she snapped and the sliver of hope and suspension of disbelif he had snapped, all of the regret and resentment pouring out. noone knows what happens to them after she storms out of his room in tears. But she still honestly loves him as her father and wihses with all her heart he'd try to get back her trust. Normal timeline Having no reason to visit him Hotaru isn't particulary close to Peter. she really only knows him as his role and "Uncle Shane's Rival" every so often she'll ask him if she could be his protge to help her hold a candle to Jacob Kuriko when they fight. these are turned down every time. When he harasses Alice she consideres him a "bully" and as such will be a super cute version of Moon in keeping him away from her. Lord Stein Alternate timeline Hotaru doesn't talk to him much, though she thinks he's funny though the small times they've interatced. Normal Timeline Wlen he's her birth father, Hotaru loves Lord Stein dearly. Through a much less dramatic turn of events in her life Lord is a good father from what she's told of him. a funy daddy and in Hoaru's eyes "the smartest daddy ever" She strives to study hard with her teachers to become just as smart as he is. Lucia Bishop Despite being legally her sister Hotaru considers Lucia Bishop her Aunt. she cares a great deal for her and is always a good girl when Lucia is her babysitter, usually becoming her right hand helper with a lot of projects. as well as getting the attention of whoever else she had under her supervision. Patricia North Patricia North is Hotaru's aunt and she looks up to her greatly as one of her role models. she hopes that she can be as smart and on top of things as her Auntie Tricia. Mary North Despite the time period Fiascos, Mary North and Hotaru are good friends. in the current timeline, despite Mary being roughly the same age as she Hoaru still refers to Mary as Big Sister Mary. they play many games together when on the same ages. however back in Hotaru's time, when Mary is older, Mary is one of Hotaru's biggest role Models. She teaches Hotaru quite a bit from What Hotaru sees of her.